1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement rides and, more particularly, to a mobile, modular water slide apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various water recreation rides, devices, slides, and apparatuses. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a modular water slide apparatus constructed onto a mobile or transportable unit as disclosed by the present application.
Accordingly, a need exists for a modular water slide apparatus integrated with a mobile or transportable unit. The development of the mobile, modular water slide apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:    U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0176588 A1, published in the name of Lochtefeld;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,259 B1, published in the name of Edwards;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,945, issued in the name of LaBelle;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,696, issued in the name of Smoller et al.;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2003/0196580, published in the name of Broderick et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,597, issued in the name of Lochtefeld et al.; and    U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,472, issued in the name of Briggs.
Consequently, a need has been felt for mobile, modular water slide apparatus. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a mobile, modular water slide apparatus comprising a major slide structure; a minor slide structure; a transportable unit, the transportable unit integrated with the major slide structure and the minor slide structure; a plurality of water jet nozzles; a water supply and storage tank, the water supply and storage tank includes a pump; a water catch basin; a water drainage pump; a plurality of anchor columns; and at least one circular, spiral, or winding staircase, the mobile, modular water slide apparatus providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.